The Atlantean Princess
by Atlandim
Summary: This is about Kida before the Ulysses crew ever happened! Enjoy! Last chapter done!
1. A newborn Princess!

Kida The Atlantean Princess

Hi u huys its me again!!!! Yay : ) Any ways now that i've done Milo It's now turn for my Favorite princess!!! Just to start this is just a story when Kida was a little girl to the time she was growing up. Enjoy!!!

---------

6586 B.C.

King Kashekim Nedahk was nervous. He didn't know if his wife Queen Maralana was ok and the child that will bring a new change to the couple and Atlantis.

Then Janitash, a servant lady that worked in the palace came out of Maralana's Room.

"How is she..and the child" King Kashekim said.

"They are both fine and beautiful" Janitash said.

"You mean the child is a..."

"A beautiful little princess" Janitash finished him "She has her mother's eyes" She then says.

"May I go in see my daughter" King Kashekim said.

"Of course but you may go in quietly, the Queen is very tired from giving birth" Janitash said.

The king entered quietly without waking up his lovely wife.

He then saw something very small wrapped around Maralana's arms it was a baby, their daughter.

He then slowly reached for the baby and carried her, she was so small.

Queen Maralana woke up and saw her husband with their daughter.

"I am sorry, to disturb your sleep"King Kashekim said."Its alright she's beautiful isn't she?" Queen Maralana said.

"Lovely like her mother" King Kashekim said.

"What should we name her?"He then said.

"How about...Kidagakash"Queen Maralana said.

"I like it My little Kidatoap"King Kashekim said.

"You must get some rest" He then said.

"Of course, i will" She then said and fell to sleep.

King Kashekim put little kida on her crib and gave her a good night kiss on her forehead."Sweet dreams my Kidatoap"

-------

Many days later...

The King and Queen announced the arrival of their lovely baby girl.

The whole city wanted to meet her and every Atlantean gave her a present.

The King and Queen gave her a present too, her own crystal neckalce, and she had also her own tattoo like every Atlantean.

Everyone especially the King and Queen knew there was a bright and wonderful future for this baby girl.

Little,young, and beautiful Kida.

------

Well there you have it kinda short but it will keep going on!!!


	2. Mother and daughter

This is my New Chapter!!! Some of my chapters are going to take long because now that i'm in school again with the Homework,Grades,and my weakness Projects. This was the time when Kida was a toddler.Enjoy!!!!

-------------------

The king and Queen were both calm and serene there was nothing more than peace and quiet in their dreams. Then, they opened their eyes and it was the same sound every night.

"Mah-tim!!!!" Little Kida was screaming for her mother like she always does.

"Again" Queen Maralana said exhausted.

"It's been the third time"King Kashekim said.

"It's not my fault that you always tell her those bedtime stories about ferocious Leviathans and Cherohks, and about the war" Queen Maralana said.

He ignored her and went to sleep.

Queen Maralana went to Kida's Room and she saw her crying.

"What's wrong my little Kida-toap" Queen Maralan said.

Little Kida had this nightmare where buildings were falling, the city was going down and her mother dissapeared into a light.

"Mah-tim" She wanted her mommy and she raised her hands that she wanted her for not to go.

Queen Maralana hold her in her arms and hummed her a lullaby a lullaby that always calmed her down,

Little Kida was scared of everything and the only thing that calmed her down was her mah-tim.

She then fell asleep in her mother's arms. Queen Maralana put her in her crib and went to her royal room and fell asleep hoping nothing bothers Kida tonight.

--------------

The Next day, Queen Maralana and Little Kida were at the Atlantean Garden. Little Kida was having fun around the Garden especially her mom being there.

Suddenly, Little Kida heard something behind her. Then something jumped out of nowhere. "Mah-tim, Mah-tim!!!" Young Kida was frightened. "Calm down my Kida-toap its just some cute little Lava dogs."

Then the Lava dogs dissapeared, Young Kida was still frightened. She was frightened mostly of everything that came to her path.

Then some of Queen Maralana's friends came and had a nice conversation.

"So where is your precious Angel" said one of her friends. The Queen was looking around where her baby girl was...she was behind her dress. "Kida-toap get out of there and say hello" Queen Maralana said. She didn't do what her mother told her to do. "Sorry she's a little shy" The Queen said to her friends. "My child isn't shy she already knows how to ride a Ketak" One of her friends said. Queen Maralana just looked at her amazed. "Mine knows how to ride an Akritak" Another one said. Queen Maralana was more amazed. Then one said "Mine knows how to ride a Letanug". All of them stared at her in amazement. "Just Kidding" she finally said.

The Queen and her friends were all laughing and having a good time. Then, the Queen saw Kida and she wasn't that comfortable. She then finally said "Well I have to go my little Kida-toap seems tired". She then said goodbye to her friends and they both headed to the palace.

The Queen and her little princess were eating some delicious tentacles on a stick. "My Kida-toap you have to start to be brave and strong". Kida just kept looking down and said "Teeg, Mah-tim". "Promise" The Queen said. "Teeg" Kida said.

"Kida I have a little present for you" The queen said as she opened a box with something in it...It was a lovely bracelet. She put it in Kida's little wrist and she said "It's just a little something that I love you and that I'm always there for you to protect you. Kida smiled and said"Pagen".

"Oh,Look it's nap time" Queen Maralana said.

She took young Kida to the bathroom, gave her a nice arm bath and put her to sleep.

"Sweet dreams my little Kida-toap" The Queen said and put little Kida to sleep.

Little Kida didn't slept of Cherohks and Leviathans she dreamt that she was happy there was nothing more beautiful than the beautiful love she and her mother both had. They were so close, a beautiful relationship. Nothing would tear them apart.

Until...one day...

--------------------------------

Well I now its getting good!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!


	3. The mehbelmoak

Well this like one of the most dramatic chapter in all the story, since it's part of the movie. Well Enjoy!!!

------------------------

...The sea was quiet like it always is a fresh, nice, and calm day. Nothing would ruin this day.

Then...

BOOM!!!

The sea started rising everything started to turn into darkness and all the destruction was heading to Atlantis. 

"You fool you've destroyed us all!!!" An Atlantean soldier said to the rest.

"The wave is gaining we have to warn Atlantis!!!" Another one said.

"Too late"Everybody started to shout and ran for their lives, everyone and everything headed to Atlantis, especially the big tidal wave...

---------------

The Queen, The King, and Kida were eating lunch then suddenly the Queen felt something horrible in her heart and soul...

"NOOOO!!!" She shouted.

"Maralana, what's wrong?" The King said concerned.

"Atlantis, my people are in trouble" Maralana said.

The king headed outside to see of she was right, and the Queen followed him, Kida just grabbed her dolly and followed her parents.

The clouds blocked the sun.

Citizen Announcers were saying "Everyone to the shelters, Everyone to the shelters."People then started running and shouting. Kida didn't know what was happening why were people scared?

An Atlantean Royal Guard told the King and Queen "This way your highness, Quickly". The King followed the Guard and Maralana saying to Kida "Kida come on". Kida dropped her dolly and wanted to grab it but her mother was pulling her away.

"Kida just leave it there's no time" Maralana said. Then Queen Maralana felt something calling to her, it was the crystal, she knew that she needed to protect her people.

The King turned around and saw in shock his lovely wife. Crystal Beams everywhere and they were taking her away.

Kida felt the star taking away her mother, and her mother took away the bracelet, the one that she gave to her.

"Mahtim!!!!" Kida tried to grab her mother but her arms were too small and her mother was getting further and further to the star. Kida sell into her knees and screamed "Mahtim!!!!"

People outside the forcefield tried to get in since they knew it was the only shelter they had, but it was too late the wave was coming straight towards them.

Kida screamed again "Mahtim" but it was too late her mother gone...forever. Soon she was in her father's armsand said "Close your eyes Kida, look away", and she did.

The star spinned faster and faster then a giant bright light was upon them. Then Atlantis began to sink somewhere safe way down below the ocean.

After Kida close her eyes she immediatly fell to sleep, hoping it was all a nightmare.

--------

She opened her eyes she was in her room she hoped what happened was all a nightmare. Her mother, she hoped that her mother was alright.

"Mahtim!!!" She screamed for her mother.

King Kashekim who spent the rest of the time hiding the crystal and burning scrolls heard his young daughter screaming for her mother.

He hurried to tell her that her mother was alright that she just had a bad dream.

He saw her frightened. He grabbed her in his arms. She said "Mahtim?".

"Mahtim is in a little trip she won't be here for a while"He lied, she was too small to know the truth but only part of the truth not the whole story.

Kida was smart everything that happened was true. How could mother go away after that?

The king hummed her the same lullaby her mother used to do.

That made her went to sleep. The King put her on her crib, and went to deal with the rest of the problems.

Kida was dreaming that one she would be happy everyone would be happy but why and how she knew that her misery was about to start but but something will make her shine in the future.

----------------------


	4. A teenage girl and her best friend

Well this is when Kida is a teen so shes learning more about her past and coming closer to her future. ENJOY!!!!!!!

-----------

Kida was there staring at it waiting for something to happen but nothing. She was trying to turn on a fish vehicle but nothing they were inscriptions on the pad, but she couldn't understand them because she can't read.

She just gave up, because it wad getting dark and she was tired. Which reminded her that she going to spend the night with her best friend Biranagash. She ran as fast as she can to her house and she saw her outside.

"Don't tell me you were with the vehicle again" She said. "Yes" Kida said. "Well did it work?" Biranagash said. "Not yet" Kida said. "I'll go with you to the lagoon if you haven't gone there" Biranagash said. Kida smiled and went to the lagoon together.

They were catching Fireflies for a moment but Kida was anxious to go to the water. "You go " Bira said. "I am going to find the truth of the mysteries" Kida said as she went in the water and dissapeared. Bira didn't went to the water because she couldn't swim, instead she waited for Kida and catched fireflies. Kida was already very deep in the water.

--------------

Murals with Ancient text writings everywhere. With beautiful colored stones with thousands of drawings. She didn't understand them but she will a way...somehow.

_If only I could understand them _Kida thought. _ You will find a way my Kidatoap_ a voice told her. _ Mahtim? Is that you? _Kida knew it was her mother somehow she knew. _ Just wait the answer will come _The voice faded away.

---------

Bira waited and waited for Kida. Finally, Kida came out of the water. "What took you so long?" Bira said. "Sorry" Kida said as she dried her hair.

"Come on we better go its getting really late" Bira said. "Yea we better start our sleep over" Kida said. They headed to Biranagash's house were they were gonna have lot of fun.

------------

They were having a great time. The were eating tentacles on a stick and were talking. "Hey Kida, do you always think of Atlantis?" Bira said. "Yes, well I do think of someone" Kida said. "Really , who?" Bira said. "Someone that I loved ever since I was a little girl" Kida said. Bira smiled thinking that Kida had feelings for a guy" Who is he?" Bira said.

"He?" Kida said "I'm talking about my Mah-tim".

"Oh" Bira said "You know Kida before the Mehbelmoak happened you were scared of everything but now you're the bravest girl of all Atlantis".

"Yea is because I promised that I will be brave and strong"Kida said.

"Hey Kida did you ever wondered what would you be when you grow up?" Bira said.

"Yes, a queen" Kida said.

"No I mean like finding your true love and getting married and live happily ever after" Bira said.

"Well no "Kida said.

"Well you'll find that Kida I know you will, if not it will find you"Bira said. Kida just smiled for her strong words.

"Well i'm tired Kida, good night" Bira said.

"Good night" Kida said.

Bira went to sleep and Kida was just there lying on the floor with many pilloes and blankets around her and Bira.

Kida was imagining how her future would be. Will it be bad or wonderful?

Suddenly Kida closed her eyes and she was dreaming that she was happy a glow in her necklace that never seen it like that before and she had a beautiful blue dress. She then heard her mother's voice _You will be happy, you will be found in pure light, love, and happiness_, Her mother's voice said.

She knew she had to wait, for the happiness her mother was telling her.

-------------------

Well I think the next chapter is the last. I know this story was kind of short but there will be a sequel to this story, and longer!!! Enjoy!!!


	5. The chosen one

Well my last chapter, don't worry there will be a sequel for this one. Enjoy!!!!

------------------

Kida just came from hunting, and was having a walk around the marketplace.

Then she saw Bira and went up to her and she looked happier than she looked before. Bira was dating an Atlantean hunter, and ever since she was happy but now she looked as if she was happy to be alive.

"Kida, guess what?" Bira with the biggest smile. "What?" Kida said curiously. "Vilenkash proposed me!!!" Bira said shouting it to the whole marketplace. "Wow, I can't believe it Congratulations!!!" Kida said hugging her.

"I can't believe it, i am so happy"Bira said. "I'm happy for you" Kida said. "Yea I wish you could know how this feeling is so wonderful" Bira said. "What do you mean?" said Kida. "Love" Bira said.

"I love my tahtoap, my people, and my best friend" Kida said. "Kida, me and your people want you to get married" Bira said.

"I'll get married soon"Kida said. "When is soon?" Bira said. Kida stayed silent but then she said "When I find the perfect guy". "Well" Bira said "Are you going to help me with the wedding?" "Of course" Kida smiled.

"Well i gotta go it's getting late" Bira said. "Goodnight Biratoap" Kida said. "Sleep well, Kidatoap" Bira said. Kida went to the palace and went to sleep.

-----------

Kida was having the most strangest dream ever.

She was holding something, she opened it and had drawings and Atlantean letters. She closed it was a brown rectangular piece with an Atlantean letter in it. She couldn't understand it.

She then heard her mother's voice _The chosen one's soul has lived and entered in this life. The chosen one will help you. Just wait my precious Kidatoap, the time will come._

She opened her eyes and said" That was a strange dream". She got up and saw the view of her precious city that each time was falling to pieces.

"Who is the chosen one, Who will help me?" She asked herself.

Only time would tell.

------

_32 years later_

Kida was hunting with the rest of her group, then they saw strange machines heading towards Atlantis.

_They must be from the surface_ Kida thought.

Later she and her group were finding out who they were when they were asleep, but they got interrupted one was not asleep.

Quickly Kida and her group went to hide.

Soon the whole campsite was on fire, then the crew fell into a big hole.

Kida noticed a man lying on the floor he was still alive from the accident. He then awoke from his sleep, and was shocked seeing Kida and the rest in masks, he was scared.

One said in Atlantean "Should we kill them?"

Kida said "No" the man seemed harmless.

But she figured out that he was hurt.

Soon Kida took her mask...

then...

Their eyes met...

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Sorry I took so long been really busy anyway hope you Enjoyed. Keep in touch with the Sequel! Thanxz 4 reading! Review please!


End file.
